I truly did
by Nindira
Summary: My AU from "Doomsday" and so on. Davis wakes up to find Chloe and Jimmy kissing, what is a man to do with his life when his reason to have one is gone.


My take on Failsday, but anything would have been better than that so i don't know

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I miss you" She truly did, she missed her life, she missed waking every morning without having the big responsibility of almost everyone life in her hands, she missed the uncomplicated of her relationship with Jimmy. And here from the top of metropolis Jimmy was giving her a second chance to that life, from here she didn't only see the city, from here she could see the dreaming life they planned together and from here she couldn't refuse it, she couldn't refuse what she thought was her last chance to a happy ending. That were her thoughts has she kissed him, and that were the thoughts that were interrupted seconds after by a broken voice.

"Chloe?" Through her life she had caused pain, she had no doubt of that, being in near dead almost every week for more than half of her life, she soon understood that to stay alive she had to cause pain to those who would attack her, she understood that then and she understood that now, but never in her life she thought she would be the one that caused the kind of pain she now saw reflected in Davis' face, she had never been in the position of her being the one causing it.

"Davis" She made her way to him only stopping at sound of his voice and the way she looked at her, it wasn't anger, it wasn't sadness, it was like there was nothing there.

"This whole time you were with me, it was for Clark?" He couldn't believe it, or could it be he chose not to believe it "Everything was just an act"

"Davis I can explain" She moved and touched his arm, waiting for the warm of her hand to give him comfort like it had many times before during the last few weeks but this time he backed down, like it burned him and after all they been through she could believe it did.

"You were the only one who ever loved me"

"I thought I did, but what I really wanted to do was save you" And she really did, she wanted to save him from the beast, from a life where he wasn't himself. She didn't love him, she couldn't. Loving him would only be painful, complicated and hard meanwhile Jimmy was familiar, Jimmy always knew what to say and what to do and she needed that.

"Whatever was left to save, it was yours" and she knew it, he showed her every time he could in any way he could "And now that's gone" he barely muster the words, almost like a whisper she had to catch.

She tried once again to get close to him but only to have him back down again almost tripping with the bed behind him, it hurt to see him act like that, in that moment she felt more like the beast than he ever was.

"Don't, please just…don't" His voice a hurting pleading, like his next couple of breaths depend on it, so she stopped. He avoided her eyes, hurt and conflict showing all over his body, after a few seconds he turned to her "All I want is for you to be happy" He looked at her the same way he looked at her back at Isis, when he told her if she had found true love to hold on to it, now months after that, here she was wondering if she is truly was doing just that.

"Just promise me, you'll be happy" They just stared at each other for a few seconds, although it felt like a few hours, he made his way to the door, not sure of his destination but he knew his place wasn't there.

Just before he passed the door she called to him "Davis…I'm sorry…for everything"

He could hear the tears in her voice, that's why he didn't turned, he only answered "I'm not"

She only saw his back disappear through the wooden door and although it was how it was supposed to be, although she had her happily ever after behind her waiting for her, him leaving her life didn't feel right.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i know short, but i think this way is better for me, i can't really think long chapters or stories, this way i least there's something, hope you enjoyed

Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
